elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cooking
Hmmm, after somebody edited out the dragon meat weight statement (in reason 2), the next jerky statement doesn't seem to fit very well anymore... Oh wells, I guess some people just can't take humor. I'm done with this page anyway, unless I discover something new about cooking. Unc00l 16:11, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Leveling Cooking *I have witnessed otherwise myself, I make deep fried dishes consistently with meats at level 1 cooking, also salads as well, I use a royal rawwork kitchen, it works much better for me than a kitchen of normal quality in Palmia. 23:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC)Nerserus. *Further testing is required in Elona 1.22 - I have also noticed an increased quality of foods being generated with cooking tools that have a favorable prefix versus base tools with no prefix. For example: a yields better results overall (higher grade items) than a plain item. 11:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC)AlgaeEater Order of food. Is there a special intention behind the order of the food types? I've thought of how to update this article, as it is the one that I (as a cook) use most. -Skasi (85.127.128.138 (talk • )) 16:00, 2 January 2009 :There is no special order as far as I can see. Of course, when overhauling an article, be careful not to accidentally delete anything. -- Kasarn 02:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Multiple Corpses Whaaaaa? Since when? -Jatopian 15:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Material quality? According to this thread and the comment made by no username material quality doesn't affect used tools. Does anyone else argue otherwise? If not we should take out the section about material quality on cooking. :This would be really, really hard to prove definitively. Someone put collecting a hundred lemons and testing on a diamond vs raw barbeque set on their list. -- [[User:Lairian|Lairian] 23:41, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Testing on wizard mode with 24 Cooking and 49 Learning in a single testing session. :::*Rawwork Barbecue Set :::** Doubtful - 9 :::** Jelly Salad - 10 :::** Pudding - 12 :::** Sherbet - 48 :::** Ice Cream - 8 :::** Crepe - 4 :::** Fruit Cake - 2 :::** Grand Parfait - 7 :::*Diamondwork Barbecue Set :::** Doubtful - 15 :::** Jelly Salad - 9 :::** Pudding - 6 :::** Sherbet - 40 :::** Ice Cream - 4 :::** Crepe - 7 :::** Fruit Cake - 9 :::** Grant Parfait - 10 :: In conclusion, needs more testing. There's a higher incidence of greater quality foods with diamondwork, but there was also an increase in failure. I'm not sure if it's the added risk with having higher quality tools, but I don't have enough time to test the average result for 10 sessions of cooking for each tool. - 09:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Some testing in normal mode with 20 cooking and 26 learning, EloSnacked cooking to 0 potential to kill pesky skillups :::*Masterpiece Rawwork Barbecue Set, 200 trials with noncursed api nuts :::**Collapsed - 0 (0%) :::**Nasty - 21 (10.5%) :::**Cookie - 15 (7.5%) :::**Jelly - 24 (12%) :::**Pie - 102 (51%) :::**Bun - 10 (5%) :::**Creampuff - 14 (7%) :::**Cake - 8 (4%) :::**Sachertorte - 11 (5.5%) :::*Masterpiece Diamondwork Barbecue Set, 200 trials with noncursed api nuts :::**Collapsed - 0 (0%) :::**Nasty - 21 (10.5%) :::**Cookie - 24 (12%) :::**Jelly - 19 (9.5%) :::**Pie - 93 (46.5%) :::**Bun - 13 (6.5%) :::**Creampuff - 8 (4%) :::**Cake - 5 (2.5%) :::**Sachertorte - 17 (8.5%) ::Given the massive difference between the value of raw and diamond (especially when increased by the Masterpiece multiplier), and the not-very-different percentages gleaned from them, my money is on material doesn't make a difference, so use inferior material scrolls to make your barbecue paper. I'll test masterpiece vs. not tomorrow. -- Lairian 01:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::*No Adjective Rawwork Barbecue Set, 200 trials with noncursed api nuts :::**Collapsed - 0 (0%) :::**Nasty - 21 (10.5%) :::**Cookie - 20 (10%) :::**Jelly - 18 (9%) :::**Pie - 106 (53%) :::**Bun - 6 (3%) :::**Creampuff - 12 (6%) :::**Cake - 9 (4.5%) :::**Sachertorte - 8 (4%) ::Well, this surprised me, but we don't see a significant change in quality of goods between a masterpiece and a no adjective barbecue set (all percentages well within standard deviation). That's a 2.6 multiplier that seems to do nothing for outcome. I'm ready to say that quality and material of the tool don't matter. Going to test type of tool. I'm going to be sad if this comes up irrelevant as well. -- Lairian 19:43, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::*No Adjective No Material Portable Cooking Tool, 50 trials with noncursed api nuts :::**Collapsed - 6 (12%) :::**Nasty - 7 (14%) :::**Cookie - 29 (58%) :::**Jelly - 2 (4%) :::**Pie - 3 (6%) :::**Bun - 0 (0%) :::**Creampuff - 2 (4%) :::**Cake - 0 (0%) :::**Sachertorte - 1 (2%) ::I didn't even have to finish that run to see that the probabilities for quality goods shifted downward massively. So, in conclusion we arrive at: :::*The price of your base tool matters :::*The material your tool is made of does NOT matter :::*The quality adjective of your tool does NOT matter ::I'm editing the main page to reflect this. -- Lairian 19:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Tool Ranking Since we established that adjectives and materials don't matter, and only base item does, I think it may be worth working on getting a complete list of the various cooking tools and ranking them by quality (price is probably acceptable, but we'd need a common Charisma/Negotiation to collaborate on this). If anyone knows where such a list already exists, that'd be great, otherwise I'll scum the furniture merchants at the embassy tomorrow. -- Lairian 20:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : Did you get very far with this? Kippling 19:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC)